


BMC Blurbs & Words

by psyfi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Like super small amount but to be safe, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyfi/pseuds/psyfi
Summary: Some bmc drabbles from my tumblr, and I'll try and add more as inspiration strikes!





	1. Raconteur

**Author's Note:**

> Raconteur - one who excels in story-telling.

Jake always loved stories. His mom would sit at the end of his bed every night, and tell him tales of a past long forgotten, a princess in need of saving, a dragon in need of slaying, and a child in need of sleeping. She’d tuck him in, kiss him goodnight, and he’d fall asleep looking up at his glow in the dark stars.

As time passed, story time grew rarer and rarer, and he knew better than to ask for it. When it did happen, Mom just read the words, blank faced, with no feeling. Jake no longer looked at the stars, he felt as if they were judging him, mocking him for wanting more. 

He was sixteen when his parents left. Jake wondered if they had waited for his birthday to pass so he could drive himself. He took the stars down the day they left, and he cried himself to sleep.

Jake stopped believing his parents would come back. This wasn’t a fairy tale after all. He learned that everyone wears a mask, and he constructed his to suit his needs. He became the story. Jake forgot where he ended and it began.

A few years later, and he was living a nightmare. His house, the one that held his story, his sorrow, was burning. He screamed, but his mask silenced him, and he could only watch as his story unraveled.

The Squip made him forget. His parents, his mask, his pain, and he felt _powerful_ , like those knights her loved hearing about so long ago. Then Christine drank, and the power slipped from his fingers, but it was never his to wield.

Jake always loves stories. This one, however, was hard to tell. Rich threaded his fingers through his as Jake stuttered and stumbled through his tears. He waited until he was done, then embraced him, and Jake cried.

“That chapter’s over now, okay?” Rich held his face in his hands, freed from the mask.

“Okay.” Jake smiled, and while it wasn’t perfect, it was a start. They fell asleep under a blank ceiling, with phantoms of stars standing guard.


	2. Ephemeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephemeral - lasting a very short time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kinda old fics so they're not super great but I'm trying to get organized so here they be.

Michael was in the bathroom. With Jeremy. A part of him wanted nothing more than to hug him, or kiss him, but another part was furious. He just, _leaves_ , and doesn’t say a word to him, and the one moment he gets with him is in a bathroom while he’s drunk off his ass? _No fucking way._

Michael stalks forward, pushing against Jeremy’s chest. They lock eyes, and Michael honestly can’t tell want he’s feeling. They used to be able to read each other like a book. What happened? _The Squip._

“Squip got your tongue?”

“No, it’s-it’s off.” Michael felt a spark of hope in his chest. He could talk to Jeremy, no optic nerve blocking to get in the way.

“That would explain why you’re talking to me.” He looks down to the side, and breathes deeply, settling his nerves. “I was thinking about this moment, what I was gonna say to you,” he glances back up, “I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship.” Jeremy shifts on his feet. Michael loses his train of thought. “What?”

“Nah it’s just…it’s really great to see you man.” Michael shoves that spark of hope back behind his anger and his pain.

“Well it won’t be when you hear what I found out.” Michael gestured with his hands. “This guy I play Warcraft with told me his brother went from a straight d’s student to a freshman at Harvard.” Jeremy perks up a bit, and Michael gets a bit of grim satisfaction that it isn’t gonna go the way Jeremy thinks. “You know where he is now?”

“Really happy and successful?” Michael waits a beat, then finally strikes his main blow.

“He’s in a mental hospital.” Jeremy’s face drops, and Michael presses on. “Totally lost it.”

“Alright, I don’t see how that has to do with me-”

“Think man!” Michael snaps. “We’re talking about an insanely powerful super computer! You think it’s primary function is to get you laid? Who made them? How did they end up in a high school, IN NEW JERSEY!?” Michael threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “Of all possible applications for such a mind-blowingly advanced technology, you ever wonder what it’s doing inside of you?!” Michael huffs as he ends his rant, and Jeremy stares back blankly. The air was tense, and it only got worse as Jeremy tsked.

“And I thought Chloe was jealous.”

“I’m honestly asking!” Couldn’t he see that he was concerned?! That he cared?!

“Oh really? Cuz I think that you’re just pissed that I have one and you don’t.” Was-was he _serious?_ He thought he was jealous? Of a stupid tic tac?

“Come on.” Michael scoffed and Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

“Hey maybe I got lucky alright?! Is that so weird?!” He stepped towards Michael, forcing him to step back with him. “I mean with my history, I would say that the universe owned me one. And look, I don’t know about your ‘friend’s brother whatever’ but if you’re telling me the Squip made him crazy-”

Michael quickly interrupted. “The Squip didn’t make him crazy-”

Jeremy butted in. “Alright there you go-”

Michael had had enough. He raised his voice and shoved Jeremy hard in the chest.

“HE WENT CRAZY TRYING TO GET IT OUT!” Jeremy froze, then relaxed and put his hands in his pockets.

“Well, then I’ve got nothing to worry about.” He shrugged, and Michael’s breath hitched. “Why would I want that-”

Michael finally stepped forward and blocked the door as Jeremy tried to leave.

“Come on man, move.” Michael tilted his head forward. He had nothing else to lose. Not a friend, not a reputation, and certainly not a boyfriend. 

“Or you’ll what?”

“Get out of my way,” and Michael could sense it, this small moment, as alcohol swam through his body and numbed but also sharpened every sensation, like the music pumping through the door, the smell of vomit in the room, and the thud of his heart as Jeremy leaned forward to hiss at him, ” _loser_.”

Michael’s spark of hope fluttered out as Jeremy pushed past him, and slammed the door behind him. With a blank face and a heavy heart, Michael stumbled into the bathtub to relive that one, small, horrible moment in his head until it lost all meaning, or until he woke up from this nightmare with his player two by his side.


	3. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ole fluff

Jenna pushed open the theater doors, and was about to announce her presence, before her girlfriends voice stopped her.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in.”_ Christine was up on stage, moving things around and preparing for rehearsal with earbuds in. She sang and danced as she lifted chairs and rolled props.

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Christine put a hand on her chest and flung her other arm out in a dramatic display. Jenna slowly shut the auditorium door and leaned against the wall with a smile on her face while she watched Christine dance and sing like nobody was watching.

_“Oh shall I say? Would it be a sin, oh if I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

Jenna watched for another minute or two as her girlfriend let herself loose sing her heart out. As the song neared it’s end, Jenna walked towards the stage and sang the verse, starling Christine.

_“I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Jenna hopped up and stood in front of Christine, a slight smirk on her face.

“Were you watching the entire time?” Her face was as red as a cherry, and Jenna nodded.

“Yeah ”

“Oh my god.” Christine covered her face with her hands and Jenna kissed her on her forehead.

“I love your voice.” Christine peeked out of her fingers.

“You do?” Jenna hugged her girlfriend and kissed her head again.

“More than anything.” Jenna lightly hummed the song and swayed with Christine in the empty theater. Christine tucked her head under Jenna’s and swayed along.


	4. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael plan their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most ooc thing I've ever written so take this chapter with a grain of salt.

“Jeremy we can’t throw blue and red petals that clashes with the rest of the color scheme.” Michael shifted a few color swatches around. “Now what color should the tablecloths be? I’m thinking eggshell.”

Jeremy smiled as his fiancé (his fiancé oh my god that would never get old) judged what shade of white would be best. Sunlight filtered in through the window of their living room, and Bob Marley softly played through his laptop, which he was looking for venues with.

“Since when have you been this conscientious about colors?” Jeremy scooted a bit closer to him on the couch, and Michael huffed.

“This is the most important day of our lives, and I want it to be perfect. That, and we can’t afford a wedding planner.” Jeremy hummed in reply.

“Hey.” Michael looked up from his focused work with a furrowed brow but melted a bit when he saw the gentle gaze Jeremy was giving him.

“Hey.”

“You know I love you right?” Jeremy nudged his foot with his own, and Michael nudged back.

“Yeah. I love you too.” They smiled at each other for a moment, before Jeremy tilted his head and looked back at his laptop.

“Do you think Rich and Jake’s daughter would want to be the flower girl?”

The quiet, calm, peaceful mood set back in, and the grooms-to-be got back to planning.


	5. In Which Jake Finally Opens Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is so fucking lonely y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at all of these makes me cringe a little bit but into the brink we go.

“Jeremy, put down the squeaky chicken or I swear to god-”

_“Squeak!”_

_“GET BACK HERE.”_

Rich and Jake watched the squad run around on stage, something about group bonding that Mr. Reyes had suggested, but Jake had to sit this one out, considering he was still on crutches. Rich had joined him in the front row to keep him company though, and he appreciated it.

“I bet you 15 bucks that they break something.” Rich suggested as Michael jumped on top of a table to escape Christine.

“I’m not taking that bet.” Jake smirked and fiddled with his crutches. They made his arms sore, but it didn’t even come close to the pain when the squip forced him to stand on his legs. “I’d have 911 on dial just in case.”

“Pfff, you’re probably right. That’d be a cramped ride to the hospital.” Rich went on tangent wondering how they’d all fit, but Jake was zoning out. He barely remembered the ride to the hospital, just vague blurs, shouting, a mask being placed on his face, and the screams, oh god the screams. He woke up to nothing, not even a text from his parents. The doctor spoke to him in soft tones, asking if he had another place to stay. When he said no, they had set him up with a hotel room. At least it wasn’t that house. That god awful, cold, empty, lonely, _damn nightmare of a-_

“Hey, Jake, you okay man?” Rich set his hand down on his arm and he jolted up in his seat. Tears slid down his face and he started to wipe them off, but Rich beat him to it.

“I’m gonna take that as a no.” Rich swiped the tears away, and Jake hiccupped, and snapped his mouth shut. _Guys don’t cry what are you doing Jake you’re cool you can’t be sobbing your eyes out in front of everyone what if they hate you what if they leave what if what if what -_

“I was so fucking lonely Rich.” He finally got out. “That freaking house drove me mad with no one else in it. The hallways, the kitchen, the family room, it’s like I was a ghost, in my own house.” Rich held him as he shook and vented, and the others slowly stopped moving and made their way to the edge of the stage. When Jake looked up, eyes red, his friends were all around him, concerned.

“I’m fine.” He forced a small smile, which fooled no one. Christine scooted off the stage, the others following suite. They huddled around in a giant hug pile, and the waterworks started again. Rich kissed his forehead and whispered into his hair.

“We’re here. We’re here Jake, we’re here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chole and Brooke go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this one with my whole soul since its so bad.

The bell over the door dinged as Chloe and Brooke made their way into the frozen yogurt shop. The bored cashier looked up from their phone as they entered.

“Welcome. Let me know if you need anything.” They went back to playing Candy Crush.

“Okay, what flavor do you want?” Chloe gestured towards the machines.

“How long have you known me? Pinkberry.” Brooke started for her tried and true flavor, leaving Chloe to decide. She looked over all the flavors, and her eyes rested on her girlfriend-could she can her that? Were they dating? Was this an exclusive thing? She shook off her thoughts and took a cue from Brooke and grabbed a cup for Pinkberry. Brooke smiled at her as they approached the toppings counter, and Chloe’s heart jumped.

Brooke piled on sprinkles and gummy worms while Chloe added some graham crackers to hers. Their hands brushed as they set the cups down on the scale, and they quickly drew them back. Chloe got her wallet out of her purse and Brooke protested.

“I can pay for mine, it’s alright-”

“No, I got it don’t worry-”

“Seriously Chloe it’s fine-”

The cashier let out a cough and they jumped. Chloe sheepishly handed them her card and threw a quick glance at Brooke, who stuck her tongue out at her. She stifled a laugh while they walked to a corner table and sat in the weird, colorful plastic chairs.

They awkwardly started eating, and Chloe glanced up to say something, but giggled when she saw the frozen yogurt at the end of Brooke’s nose.

“What?” Brooke tilted her head, and Chloe grabbed a napkin.

“Nothing, you just got a little something right,” she leaned forward and wiped it off, ”there.”

“Um, thanks.” Chloe hesitated for a bit, eyes roaming over Brooke’s face. She quickly sat down with a thud. There was a beat of silence before Brooke softly held her hand, and gave Chloe a bashful smile. Her heart soared, and she scooted closer so their arms were touching. As they continued eating, Chloe only had one thought.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake relives the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnnnnn how many times did i use the phrase we're ok in these drabbles (also there's some slight body horror in this one so!)

Jake wandered the halls of his empty home, phantom flames licking his feet, while otherworldly music beckoned him towards….something. He wasn’t exactly sure. Faces danced through the fire, frozen, whether it was in pain or surprise, he couldn’t tell. He felt himself move, like he was on auto pilot, towards the kitchen. A figure stood there, surrounded by black and white echoes of heat and chaos. 

“Hey, we need to get out of here!” The figure did nothing, and Jake started towards it. As soon as his hand made contact, it whipped around and he was greeted with Rich’s severely burned face. He screamed and fell to the floor. Rich slowly creeped forward, as did the faces. They chanted at him, “Stand, stand up, you won’t feel it, you must be cool, you must be chill, _you can’t let them know-_

Jake’s eyes snapped open, his chest heaving. He frantically looked around. That’s right, he was in his apartment. That he shared with Rich. _Rich, where was he oh god-_

“Hey, you alright?” Rich turned over next to him, eyes hazy with sleep. Jake pulled him to his chest and softly sobbed. Rich reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re alright, you’re safe, it was just a dream, I’m here, I’m here….” Rich whispered comforts into his shoulder while Jake shuddered. The moonlight gently fell on their faces as Jake calmed down, and he shifted back a bit to face Rich.

“Hey.” He whispered softly.

“Hey.” Rich’s voice brought him back from the brink, as it always did. He rested his forehead against his, and traced the small burns on Rich’s face with his eyes.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Rich always told him he loved him after the nightmares, and he did the same. Jake laced their fingers together under the covers, and Rich kissed him on the nose.

“We’re okay.”

_We’re okay._


End file.
